


Inside

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Healing, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Cutting Open, Gen, Gore, Injury, Near-Suicide Attempt, POV Sam Winchester, Pain, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide mention, Surgery, Worms, awake during surgery, near-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: A mutated worm gets inside Sam's body.
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Kudos: 14
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Worm Eats Body
> 
> Get ready for a fuck ton of gore and horror, my friends.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sam cried. “Get it out of me! _Get it out!”_

“Sammy, I don’t know if I can!” Dean cried.

Sam’s head was in Dean’s lap, sweat practically sloughing off of him, wetting Dean’s dirty, ripped jeans. Sam’s bloody shirt had been ripped open, and he lay on the shore of the lake where they’d just fought off a few demons. The problem was: the demons weren’t the only game in town.

For at least a week, Sam and Dean had been tracking a mutated, carnivorous worm that now existed in their deadened, corpse-strewn world. In their encampment over in South Dakota, three people had already died. They’d been eaten alive from the inside out. Cas, being the resident angel of the camp and Sam and Dean’s family, had inspected the dead bodies. He’d been able to smite the living worms that remained.

But apparently, there were others.

It was writhing in Sam’s arm, stretching his skin, pressing against muscle, teeth grinding and destroying. Sam screamed, horrified at what was happening to him, rife with pain, and suddenly being hit with the powerful realization that he didn’t want to die.

There were nights where he’d stayed awake, begging himself to do it, to take a knife, to do _something_ about his pitiful state in the world.

And now. He didn’t want to die.

He. Didn’t. Want. To. Die.

Sam’s world became only the pain, the _wrongness_ of the fat worm slithering through his body. A belt was tied around his bicep, trying to trap it in his arm, but it just wriggled through underneath it. Spit foamed at Sam’s mouth, and the worm dug. It dug, and dug.

Sam was going to die.

Oh fuck, he was going to die.

“Okay, okay,” Dena said, voice filled with panic. “We gotta find Cas. Gotta find Cas.”

Dean got up. A moan left Sam without the touch and security of his brother.

“Sammy, I’ll be right back. I promise. _I promise._ Just gonna make a litter to carry you on.”

With that, Dean left, Sam barely recognizing what any of those words meant. He writhed and twitched on the ground, the worm in him feeling as if God himself was poking a finger through his body.

Blood came up on Sam’s lips, and he choked. He choked, and he tried to cry out in agony. Blackness took him. Sam’s last thought was wondering if he was about to die.

Sam came to, the rocky ground bumping against his torso and his head. He was on a quickly-made litter, tied to it so he wouldn’t fall off. Only Dean was around to carry it. He surely couldn’t run, but he was going at a fast pace.

The worm split in two.

It multiplied.

That wasn’t supposed to happen. Worms couldn’t do that! They couldn’t.

But the world had been turned upside-down and everything in it was as fucked as a whore in Hell.

The worms grew.

They ate.

Dean yelled out frightened encouragement to Sam, quickening his pace. Sam’s head bumped rocks; one particularly hard hit tore the litter and cut into his scalp.

Still, the litter held.

Sam couldn’t feel his left ear. Blood spurted out onto his neck.

_Chhsh. Chhsh. Chhsh. Chhsh._

The worms ate.

What felt like millennia later, every second having been filled with the worst torments of Hell, Dean had gotten Sam to Cas.

“What do we do?” Dean asked.

“Cut him open.”

“Excuse me!”

“It’s the only way. I’ll keep him alive through it.”

“Couldn’t you just burn out the worms?”

“I could,” Castiel conceded, “but that would burn Sam as well.”

“Oh fuck,” Dean groaned. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”

Sam wished he knew what words meant.

_Chhsh._

_Chhsssh._

_Chhng. Chhng. Chhng. Chhsh._

Castiel’s hands were on his head, glowing a warm, golden glow. Sam tried to look up at him, to see his brilliant blue eyes, to see the face of his friend, but the world was dark and bloody.

Suddenly, a violently bright pain sliced through him, and Sam shuddered, seemingly every muscle in his body twitching.

“Hold on, Sammy! It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

Dean’s hands were in Sam’s guts. Scooping. Scooping.

The worms were burned in mere moments by Castiel.

Sam’s world became a deep, excruciating violation of his body.

Eternity passed, and the worms were gone. Sam was bleeding everywhere, the only reason he wasn’t dead because of Castiel’s Grace working its way through him.

Sam was nothing but open and ripped up guts, and blood. So much blood.

Castiel began to heal him, and Sam’s breath came back to him. Before he was even finished healing, now with his torso closed up, and his lungs working again, he got in a big gulp of air, choked, and then started coughing violently. Dean held him, hands completely covered in the bright red blood and viscera of torn internal tissue.

Castiel healed him.

Sam lay on the ground, no longer in pain, but he couldn’t stop sobbing. Maybe he would never stop.

The wind blew cold against his wet, sticky body, and he decided he never wanted to get up again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering how I came out with so many so fast--I just love these prompts.


End file.
